1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing and related technologies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electron beam column and methods for using the column in automated inspection and other applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Automated electron beam inspection systems typically use an electron beam column to scan an electron beam across a region of a substrate surface to obtain image data. The present disclosure provides a novel and inventive electron beam column for use in automated electron beam inspection and other applications.